The present invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly to devices for aspirating body fluids.
During a thoracentesis procedure, a catheter or needle is positioned in the pleural cavity of a patient between the parietal and visceral layers of the pleura to remove a collection of fluid which may be in the cavity due to a number of reasons, such as emphysema. Various devices are provided for aspirating the fluid from the pleural cavity through the catheter or needle. During the aspirating procedure, an obstruction may occur in the catheter or needle (tube means) which prevents further aspiration, such as a blood clot which might block the tube means. In the past, it has been necessary to disconnect the device from the tube means, after which a saline solution is injected through the tube means to remove the block. Additionally, after the aspirating procedure has been properly completed, it is common to inject a medicant, such as an antibiotic, to prevent infection in the patient. Again, the device must be removed from the tube means to inject the medicant into the patient.
It will be apparent that the necessity to remove the device from the tube means during or after the aspirating procedure is both inconvenient and time consuming. Additionally, removal of the device from the tube means enhances the possibility that the otherwise closed system may become contaminated, resulting in possible harm to the patient.